


Bloodlust

by JennyIsATimelady



Series: The Adventures of Jenny [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Return of the Doctor's Daughter, The Doctor's Daughter - Freeform, Torchwood - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyIsATimelady/pseuds/JennyIsATimelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is taken in by Torchwood when a sinister group of aliens sets out to capture her, but is there something more at work here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who story O_O

Jenny found herself running, yet again. She was making a common practice of finding herself in situations in which she had to run for her life. The reason for her hasty retreat was the fact that there was a very angry android after her. Well, the android itself was not angry, it was the person controlling it, whoever that may be, but the point still stood that it wanted her dead.

 

To all of the people that she was shoving past the robot must have looked like a very stiff person and she looked like a crazy person. There were tourists taking pictures of the monuments, completely unaware of the danger that was just feet from them. They did say that ignorance was bliss.

 

It would prove to be useless for her to attempt to hide amongst the crowd as the android could sense her two hearts beating. There were certain pitfalls to being a Timelord, the fact that she was easily detectable was one of them.

 

She looked ahead, hoping to see anywhere that she could possible hide. That was when she saw it. If she were not in such a hurry she could have jumped for joy. Ahead of her about fifty meters was a perception filter. When she was created she had been programmed with the ability to be able to see through such barriers, part of her programming to be a soldier.

 

When she finally reached her newly found destination she turned and looked at the android that was now looking around in a confused manner. The perception filter would scramble its sensors and allow her precious time to think of a plan.

 

In her excitement she failed to notice the man that had walked up beside of her. He stood in front of her, staring straight out her. It was obvious that he was not fazed by the filter. That was unfortunate. He wore a long trench coat that looked like a military uniform. He looked around for a moment before he started to speak.

 

“Hey.” He said with an American accent.

 

“Howdy.” She replied. She watched the android to make sure that he did not lash out and start killing people. The probability of that sort of rampage was low, but still higher than she liked.

 

“What are you doing here?” He said in a falsely nice tone of voice.

 

“You know, funny story about that.” She said.

 

“Why don’t you come with me and you can explain yourself.”

 

“Why the hell would I do that?” She asked, not really fancying getting herself in any more trouble.

 

“Because you can see through a perception filter that won’t have been invented for another hundred years and you are obviously hiding from something.” The man said. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who exactly are you?” She asked, getting irritated.

 

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He said.

 

“Well, Captain. Not that I wouldn’t love to accompany to your secret lair, but I am a bit busy.”

 

“That’s it.” He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out of her hiding spot. She looked over her shoulder and saw the android preparing to shoot and she tried to get away from Jack’s grip. Her efforts were in vain as a bolt hit her in the back and she knew no more.

 

Jack caught the strange girl who he had just met and immediately looked over to see who had attacked her. That’s when he saw the man teleport away. He pressed the familiar button on his watch and the stone began to act as an elevator as it lowered them into the hub.

She reluctantly stepped off. She could feel the androids, glass, eyes beating into the back of her head. Jack walked onto the stone and motioned for her to step on. She had one foot on when she felt the androids blast hit her in the back. She tried to stand up but she fell against Jack. He caught her and she could see

 

Once they were on the ground he picked the girl up and carried her over to the medical table that sat to the side of the room. Tosh stood up from her work and followed him without a word. Once he had sat her down he felt for a pulse and found none.

 

“She’s dead.” He muttered.

 

“What the hell did you do to her?” Tosh asked.

 

“I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Then why is she dead?”

 

“I’m about to find out. Where’s Owen?”

 

“He went to lunch with Gwen and Ianto.”

 

“If you didn’t do that then who did?”

 

“I’m about to find out.” He repeated as he walked out the door leaving Tosh alone.

 

She started to go back to her desk, but temptation got the better of her. She moved back over to the table and began to look the girl over. Her skin was pale, but it was obvious that she had not been dead long. Tosh turned and knocked over a kart with a glass bottle of alcohol on it.

 

“Dammit” She said as the bottle shattered onto the floor. She walked out of the room and to find something to clean up her mess with.

 

There was a bright golden light that shown throughout the room, but Tosh did not see it. Once the light had dissipated Jenny sat up, breathing rapidly. She looked at herself and was shocked. She was paler, yes, but that was not the most shocking part. Her legs were longer and her hair fell red around her face. This was certainly a contrast to her previously blonde hair.

 

Jenny stood up and immediately regretted her decision. She had managed to step in some discarded glass that had been shattered on the floor. She lifted her foot and saw a piece of glass was stabbed into it. She placed her hand on the projectile.

 

“One……Two……Three.” She said. At three she pulled the glass out. She noticed the writing on it said _Rubbing Alcohol_. She would have to see to that later.

 

She stood up and hobbled over to a cabinet that sat on the edge of the room. She opened the door and found some gauze which she quickly tied around her foot to stop the bleeding. That was when she began to ponder the question of what had happened to her shoe, and on that topic, where was she? She turned and saw a woman standing with a gun pointed at her. She immediately raised her hands.

 

“Hi there.” Jenny muttered.

 

“What are you?” The woman asked shakily. Tosh had put two and two together and realized that, somehow, the girl that Jack had brought in and this one had to be the same person.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack held out his wrist as he tried to make sense of the readings on his vortex manipulator. He was attempting to trace the teleport beam that he had seen and was not at all happy with the results that he was getting. The source of the teleport was not on earth, it was in orbit.

 

Suddenly there was a spike and he looked up to see the same man from before standing on a street corner staring at him. Jack began to walk over to him and the man turned and walked in the other direction. Jack speeded his gate to follow the man.

 

Their course altered rapidly as they wove through different alleyways quickly. Suddenly the man stopped. Jack was not getting human readings from this man, but the man resembled an android. The man turned to face Jack who quickly drew his pistol. The Android hid himself on the chest and then disappeared. There was something going on here and he did not like it one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen.” Jenny began. “I can explain. Wait, no I can’t. I don’t really know myself.” She said as she tried to calm Tosh down. At that moment Gwen and Owen walked in.

 

“Who’s this?” Gwen asked as she walked up.

 

“She rose from the dead.” Tosh said.

 

“I’m Jenny, and apparently I am a zombie.” Jenny said with a smile.

 

“Where did you come from?” Owen asked.

 

“Do you mean how did I get here or in general?”

 

“Let’s start with in general.” Owen said.

 

“I come from a planet called Messaline.” Jenny said with a nod.

 

“Alien?” Gwen said.

 

“Correct.” Jenny said.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Jenny Williams.” She said as she stuck out her hand in the hope of some sort of handshake of peace thing. Gwen just carried on with the interrogation.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Here as in, in here, or her like on Earth?”

 

“Both.”

 

“I am in here because I woke up here and I am on Earth because I crashed here.”

 

“How did you get in here?”

 

“Well, considering the last thing I remember was dying I am going to go out on a limb here and say that Jack brought me in here.”

 

“How do you know Jack?”

 

“Oh, well I just met him and he got me shot.”

 

“I don’t like it.” Owen muttered.

 

“Lock her up.” Gwen said with a sigh.

 

Tosh motioned for Jenny to follow her and Jenny complied. She wanted to use the safety of this place for as long as she could so she allowed them to imprison her, confident of her chances of escape should the need arise.

 

* * *

 

 

“Owen, I want you to do an autopsy on that girl over there.” Jack said as he walked in. Owen looked over at the table and then at Jack.

 

“That might be a bit hard seeing as she’s alive.” Owen said.

 

“She’s in the cells.” Gwen said.

 

“I don’t understand. She was dead.”

 

“Maybe you should have this conversation with her.” Owen said. Jack rolled his eyes and walked towards the cell.

 

* * *

 

 

Jenny sat in her cell and observed the creature in the cell across from her. She had never seen anything like it. She stood at the door of the cell and tried to get its attention when Jack walked in and it immediately slammed into the door of its cell.

 

“What is that thing?” She asked.

 

“A Weavel.” Jack said before he really looked at her. “How are you alive?”

 

“It’s an ‘R’ word.”Jenny said, unable to think of the word.

 

“You were dead and blonde.” Jack said.

 

“Regeneration!” She explained. “That’s it.”

 

“That’s not possible.” He said.

 

“Apparently it is, because I did it.”

 

“You’re a Timelord?”

 

“I prefer Time-Lady.”

 

“May I?” He asked as he pulled out a stethoscope.

 

“Did you just have that on you?” She asked in curiosity. Jack stuck his hand through one of the holes in the door and pressed it against her chest.

 

“Two hearts.”

 

“That’s kind of part of the job description.”

 

“The Time-Lords are all dead.”

 

“Not all of them.” She said, “There are three, including myself, I think.”

 

“You know the Doctor?”

 

“I’m his daughter.”

 

“I know for a fact that he doesn’t have a daughter.”

 

“A Pro-genation machine on a planet that was at war. They forced a genetic sample from the Doctor and here I am.”

 

“If you are his daughter, then why aren’t you with him?”

 

"Jack Harkness, I am shocked at you, a man that flirts as much as you has never had the talk." she said.

 

“He thinks I’m dead, that kind of put a damper on father daughter bonding time.”

 

“I’ll buy that for the moment.” Jack said as he opened the door.

 

“Does that mean you trust me?” Jenny said as she stepped out of the cell.

 

“It means that I can think of no other logical explanation for your existence.”

 

“I’ll take it.” She said with a smile. Jack pulled open the door and were greeted by screams coming from down the hall. Jack took off running and Jenny followed after him. Tosh and Owen were both standing, guns drawn, facing the android.

 

“Drop your guns, they won’t work.” Jenny said as the android turned and looked at her and Jack. “Run!” She yelled when her words did not elicit a reaction. The four people took off in the other direction with the android in pursuit.

 

“The Doctor, seeing it now.” Jack said as they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
